Take You Away
by AshleyxLora
Summary: Mitchie was a girl that never stood out.Now she's going to attend East Northumberland high.And she meets the grey brothers will she stand out a little to much? haha okay i suck at summaries but i promise you this will be a good story worth reading!
1. Chapter 1

It was a foggy day in Los Angeles, California. Which was very unusual, since it was always sunny. I layed there in bed for a few moments until I decided I should probably get up and get ready if I wanted to make it to the bus on time. I finally got up and walked into my walk-in closet, and started skimming through everything I own. Today was going to be my first day of school. Oh did I mention i'm starting my junior year? Well yeah that's pretty important. They always say first impressions are everything on the first day, and I most certainly did not want to leave a bad impression on my new "Buddies"

I decided on a simple pair of jeans, my favorite navy blue Hollister shirt, and a pair of white converse. After I was done picking out my outfit for the day I headed for my bathroom. When I was finally done with everything I left my hair down in it's natural waves, grabbed my bookbag and iphone, then dashed for the stairs.

I entered the kitchen to find my parents already inside.

My dad was drinking his coffee and reading the sports section of the newspaper. since it's the only thing that intrests him. And then next to him was my mom already talking on the phone with who I'm guessing was Alice her assistant. See my mom is a well known interior designer. I mean she's no Martha Stuart but she's a close second. Daddy over there is a famous music composer, he works for Hollywood Records. Which would explain why we live in Los Angeles now.

"Morning" I mumbled while grabbing an apple off the kitchen counter.

"Good morning Mitchie" my father cheerfully said.

My mother gave me that apogetic look, while pointing to her cellphone.

"it's okay" I mouthed over to her, and sent her a half smile. Which she gladly returned.

I got up from my on the kitchen island, grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder.

"Uh I'm going to start walking to the bus stop so I'll make it there on time" I said

"Yeah you don't want them to leave you like they did last year in your last school" my dad laughed out.

"Ha, yeah dad looks like you don't forget huh" because that's what I really wanted to remember for my first day at a new school.

"You know I'm just fooling around sweetie, so you need any money?" he asked and started to pull out his wallet.

"No thank you dad, I'm good. I uh have some money from babysitting" yeah I don't necessarily have to work since both my parents have good paying jobs. But I don't like to take advantage of them like that. Besides it makes me feel more independent that way.

I started walking towards the front door, when It was already halfway open I heard my dad yell "Hope you have fun at your new school!" you have to love his enthusiasm.

I rolled my eyes playfully and mumbled a "I hope so too"

Okay so that's all I got lol tell me what you think, should I continue? REVIEW!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out the door and continued my path down the foggy sidewalk. When I was about a block and a half away I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I took it out and saw it was a call from a number I didn't recognize, but I picked up anyway

"Hello?" I asked

"Nate, Stealing my ipod really? Can't you just let it go?" the guy yelled. Hmm something tells me that he's mad?

"Uhmm…yeah you see I'm not-" I started but was cut off by the guy.

"I mean seriously all I did was switch your glass of water with vinegar. You didn't have to overreact" he said. I think he intended that as an apology. I giggled.

"And then you had to-wait! Dude did you just giggle?" he questioned.

"Uhh yeah I'm not Nate" I said.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry I thought you were my brother Nate. You see I pranked him yesterday and he didn't think it was as funny as me so he stole my ipod. I've been knocking on his door and calling his cellphone but he never answers until now, which is you and not him so technically he didn't answer and-oh boy I'm ranting. I'm sorry I'm probably boring you right now with all my talking aren't I?" he sounded so embarrassed and I couldn't help but giggle again.

"No, no it's fine. I was just walking to my bus stop. I would have actually been bored if you hadn't called" I assured him.

"Oh well in that case what school do you go to?" he asked. I noticed how smooth his voice sounded.

"Umm...well it's my first day at this school, maybe you might've heard of it. It's called East Nothumberland High." I finished. (haha I know how totally unoriginal)

"Woah! Really? I go there too! That's so cool. Do you want to meet somewhere so I can show you around?" he sounded so anxious, how could I say no?

"Sure. Uh why don't you text me so we can meet up then?" for some reason I was going along with this. Maybe it was a good Idea.

"Alright, see you later mystery girl" I could basically hear the smirk he was carrying.

"Haha yeah see you later prankster." After that I hung up. For some strange reason I was thinking today wouldn't be so bad. Maybe I might even like it.

Okay how corny was this chapter? Be honest haha. Well review tell me what you think. =)


	3. Chapter 3

The bus finally came to a stop in front of a huge building, which I'm going to guess was East Northumberland High. I got off the bus, and walked inside the building. This school was most certainly way different from my old school. Everything looked so organized here. The walls were royal blue, and the lockers white and blue. So I'm guessing these are the school colors? **HA!**

I walked inside the Main office. Where I was greeted by a short middle aged women, with dark brown hair.

"Hello Miss, may I help you today?" she asked sweetly, giving me a warm smile.

"Why yes actually. I'm new here, my names Mitchie Torres. I was wondering if you could give me my schedule?" if she was going to be sweet, might as well be it back right?

"Why sure sweetie, what grade are you in?"

It only took about three minutes to get everything I needed. She wished me 'Good luck' and then I left the office.

I started to walk down the hallway in search of my locker. While walking I decided to take a look at my schedule. You know might as well check out the classes.

First period: Advanced Spanish 'Si!'

Second period: Calculus

Third period: Biology

Fourth period: P.E

Fifth period: Foundation of Art

Sixth period: Lunch

Seventh period: Study Hall

Eighth period: Study Hall

'_Hmm pretty lucky_' I thought. I mean seriously who gets study hall for two periods? Heh fine with me I get to go home earlier.

I then felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. It said I had a 'new text message'. It read,

'_Still gonna meat me at the gim?_'

I couldn't help laugh. '_who misspells Meet and Gym_?' Still cute though. I took started to text back,

_'Haha yeah i'll be there in a min.'_

I started walking down a hall, at the end of it were two doors that looked like they hadn't been opened in years. Normal girls would be grossed out, and not go through the creepy looking doors. But nope not me, I opened them and went right inside.

"Hello?" I yelled. "Anybody in here?"

You see it smelled like sweat in here, so I was dieing to get out of here.

"Hello?" I yelled again.

Right when I was about to leave I felt someone pull my arm. I turned around to see a tall boy with shaggy brown hair. He was very...umm...yeah i can't lie. He was HOT!

"Hey, you my mystery girl?" he asked giving me a boyish grin. I could basically hear my heart start to beat faster.

"Y-yeah. My names Mitchie." _'smooth Mitchie,real smooth'_ I stook my hand out so he could shake it. Instead he wrapped me in a hug. Not that I was complaining.

"Yeah I don't really shake I'm more of a hugger. By the way my names Shane, Shane Grey."

Oh yeah, this was deffenetly going to be a good year.

**Tell me what ya think kay? ooh and i need some girls to play love intrests! hehe. And i would love ideas haha.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okay i'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry i haven't updated in like a year? but schools been busy plus dating it's all eghh

actually i think i might write some stuff in this story based on my suckish realtionships lol.

But yeah i'm back now and i'm full of ideas for this story. i'll probrably have the 4th chapter up by either monday night or tuesday morning.

Cause i have to you know write all the shizz down first xD...but yeah like i've said before just hit me up if you have any ideas of your own with the story :)

-tootles to all xD xoxo Ashleyyyyyyyy


End file.
